


When I'm With You I Feel Better

by ahminjoon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahminjoon/pseuds/ahminjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calum? What it is?" Ashton's sleepy voice asks. Calum presses his face to Ashton's naked chest.</p><p>"I'm sick," Calum says muffled against him.</p><p>Or Calum can't talk and Ashton makes him feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You I Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Strings by Shawn Mendes.

**When I'm With You I Feel Better**

 

When Calum wakes up in the morning tangled with Ashton in their comfy bed he knows that he is getting sick, his body doesn't want to move, his eyes hurt a little and his throat is burning. Calum doesn't want to get up. And sure, Calum never wants to leave Ashton's warm and loving arms in the morning but today he feels like he can't leave it. So Calum snuggles closer to his boyfriend, clinging to him and waking Ashton up with all the moving around.

"Calum? What it is?" Ashton's sleepy voice asks. Calum presses his face to Ashton's naked chest.

"I'm sick," Calum says muffled against him.

"Oh, no." Ashton's hand go to Calum's hair, caressing it softly.

"Yep." Calum sighs taking a deep breath. Fuck, he really doesn't want to leave this bed.

But they have to get up and go to work. And it's fine, at least Calum will have Ashton beside him all day.

***

Their tour manager only needed to get one look at Calum's sick face before ordering him to not speak a word for the rest of the day.

So it's the second show of the American leg of the tour and Calum is already on voice rest, that's just great. And Calum isn't crank about it. He is not. But, why he had to get sick? Everything sucks, that's why.

One thing that doesn't suck, though, it's how Ashton has been more touchy than usual, having his hands on Calum all morning. Righ now Ashton is caressing his neck while they listen to the interviewer saying goodbye and Michael making some stupid joke. And this is one more good thing about being on voice rest, Calum finally has an excuse to not speak during interviews. So yeah, not so bad.

The interviewer is gone and they can finally go back to their room for a bit before having to go to tonight's show avenue. And Calum really needs a nap.

***

They are in the elevator going to their room and Ashton is holding Calum from behind, letting the younger boy rest his body on him. Calum is so sleepy and his body feels like ten times heavier but in Ashton's arms it all goes away and he can only feel the warm radiating from the drummer, he hums appreciative and Ashton laughs shake both of them.

The doors open and Ashton pushes Calum out of the elevator, holding him the whole way to their room door.

"Stop being a baby, Calum." Ashton's says playfully, pushing Calum body to rest on the wall beside their door while he opens it. Calum only joins his eyebrows and push his lips together, pouting at Ashton.

Ashton sighs, he's weak for Calum's puppy face and Calum knows it.

"Okay, baby boy, let's go to bed." Ashton intertwines their hands together and gently takes Calum inside, closing the door after them. He kisses Calum's hair when the boy sits on the bed. And Calum never felt warmer. Ashton is so lovely to him, Calum doesn't deserve all of this, but he wants it anyway.

Ashton pushes Calum's shirt off and knees in front of the bassist to take his shoes and socks out too, then he looks at Calum's face.

"I have to do everything, hum?" Ashton pretends to be mad, but it only brings a laugh out of Calum.

"You're too cute for your own good." Ashton shoves Calum's shoulders until he lays on the bed with a humph and pushes Calum's jeans off, leaving Calum only with his black boxers.

"Nice view, babe." Ashton teases, taking off his own clothes and laying on the bed with Calum. Calum lifts his eyebrows and drags his gaze through Ashton full body.

"Stop it." Ashton groans pressing his body against Calum's, his naked chest on Calum's back and their legs touching. Calum smirks before letting Ashton spoon him and his body relaxes immediately in the embrace.

Calum closes his eyes but he doesn't feel so tired anymore and he's feeling so good with Ashton hot body holding him. He moves his hips a little, pressing his ass on Ashton's soft dick. Ashton doesn't say anything, he just tightens his arms around Calum.

But Calum keeps moving, his body starts to get hot and his dick is waking up. It's not surprising that Calum is horny, he always is when he's this close to the drummer, because how can he not when he has one Ashton Irwin almost naked glued to him?

"Calum, please stop. We need to sleep or you won't have energy for the show tonight." Ashton tries to reason but Calum can already feel his half hard dick pressing on his ass. So he doesn't stop, he starts to push his ass on Ashton hardening dick, the only thing between them being their boxers and Ashton groans behind him.

"Calum!" Ashton warns. But he holds Calum's waist still and trusts his hips against Calum. Calum sighs. Ashton really can't resist him.

Ashton leaves his back and gets on top of Calum, holding his neck with one hand and clashing their lips together. Ashton takes his other hand to Calum half hard dick and begins to massage it over his boxers. Calum whimpers on Ashton's mouth and Ashton part their lips.

"You have to be quiet, baby boy. Gonna make you feel so good." Ashton's voice is hoarse with desire, his eyes blow wide and a smirk on his red lips. It's the hottest thing that Calum has ever seen.

Calum shakes his head agreeing and lifts his hand to tangle it on Ashton's dirty blonde hair. Ashton closes the distance between them and breathes in Calum's intoxicating smell before licking Calum's lower lip and Calum lost his breath for a moment, only focusing on the wet and hot tongue touching him. His heart beating so fast he's sure Ashton can hear it. Ashton's eyes find Calum's and they're kissing again, hard, deep and passionate.

"Is this really okay? You don't want to rest a bit?" Ashton asks when they stop kissing for a second. Calum just rolls his eyes and rub their dicks together.

"Fuck. Ok, okay." Ashton gets up from Calum - Calum whines with the loss of contact - and sits in the middle of Calum's legs.

"Calm down, love," Ashton smirks before lowering his head until his hair touches Calum's naked thighs. Calum lifts his head a little to watch Ashton, he bites his lips at the scene. Ashton is so fucking hot.

But Calum can't watch for long, because when Ashton starts to mouth his dick with his boxers still in the way Calum can't help but throw his head back on the mattress and hold back a groan.

Ashton's warm breath just keep teasing him and Calum can't take much more of it, he wants to be inside of Ashton's mouth right the fuck now, so he tries to thrust his body up until Ashton gets it. The older man only laughs at him before he pushes Calum's boxers down, just enough to free his hard rock dick.

"Want my mouth on you, Cal?" Calum can only whimper at Ashton's cheeky question. And Ashton must take pity on him, because his lips go to Calum's dick, kissing his leaking head and teasing his tiny opening with his hot tongue and Calum is a shivering mess, lifting his body from the bed, trying to make Ashton take more of his dick, before Ashton holds him down again, with his big hands on Calum's thighs.

Ashton brings one hand to Calum's dick stroking the base slightly and closes his mouth around his tip, sucking at it tortuosity slow. His other hand firmly holding Calum down. Calum's hair is sticking in his forehead, his breath getting harder, and Calum knows he will come soon if Ashton keeps this up.

Calum closes his eyes and opens his mouth on a silent moan when Ashton finally has Calum's entire dick in his mouth. Calum can feel Ashton's - so warm and delicious - throat closing around the head of his dick and Ashton's fingers pressing painfully against the skin of his sides and it's all too much. Before he can try to warn Ashton, he's already coming in the drummers throat.

Ashton chokes for a moment before he manages to swallow it all, freeing Calum's dick with a rapid breath, his lips now red and swollen. And it's the most sinful picture. Calum can't stop looking at him.

"You aren't supposed to come yet, baby boy." Ashton's voice hoarse and deep, bringing chills through Calum's body.

Ashton comes to lay on Calum's side and kisses his shoulders gently smiling at him and Calum looks at his expression that's so full of love and he wants to tell him how much he loves Ashton and how loved he feels under his gaze but he can't speak and suddenly he's getting emotional, his eyes starting to burn and Calum averts Ashton's eyes.

Calum always gets very sensitive when he's sick, he's missing his family and fighting against his weak body, but crying about how strong his feelings are for Ashton is a little too much, so he takes a deep breath and tries to control himself but something must be showing on his face because Ashton is already looking at him worried.

"What's wrong? Calum?" Ashton holds Calum's jaw and turns his face to him, touching his cheek and Calum just whines and hides his face on Ashton's neck, pulling the older man, even more, closer to him.

"It's okay, babe. I got you." Ashton's hand find his way through Calum's curls and he just holds Calum until he feels his heart start to beat normally again. How can Ashton's warm arms make Calum feels so good and protected... and at home? How can Calum be so lucky to have him? Calum doesn't know. But he's so happy and now he's so ready for round two. Ashton is the best boyfriend, but also the hottest and Calum is a weak, weak man.

And Calum feeling Ashton's still hard dick poking his tight doesn't help. He remembers that Ashton still hasn't come. And Calum forgets that he was almost crying a few minutes ago and his dick twitches with interest thinking about what he can do to fix Ashton's hard on. So Calum starts to kiss Ashton's neck softly and then he sucks the salty skin below his lips. Ashton makes a sweet sound before pushing Calum away.

"Cal, are you okay? We don't need to do anything more now, let's just take that nap, hum?" Ashton is so sweet, but Calum's dick is waking up again and he does want to do a lot of things right now.

Calum shakes his head and mouths 'I'm okay now' before joining their lips together, Ashton hums in his mouth and kisses him back. Calum can taste himself on Ashton's tongue, it's a bitter and weird taste but Calum loves to know that he is inside Ashton like that.

"If you are really okay, I want to fuck you so bad, Cal. Do you want that?" Their noses are still touching and Ashton's voice do things to Calum, his dick is very awake now. Calum fucking wants that.

The younger man whines and rub his thigh against Ashton's leaking dick, making the drummer moan loud and bite his lower lip, his eyes never leaving Calum's face.

"Ok, love. Fuck, you're going to me my death, you know that?" Ashton asks and he drags his fingers through Calum's, glowing with sweaty, neck before kissing him for a moment. Every hair on Calum's body rises with his words.

"Turn for me, baby boy?" Calum loses his breath at the 'baby boy' Ashton knows how much it affects him and he loves to torture Calum like that, the fucker. But Calum only turns and lays on his stomach, waiting anxiously for what's to come.

Calum closes his eyes and just lets himself feel Ashton's hands in his now naked ass, touching and squeezing it for a few seconds before he can hear the cap of the lube being opened and then there are kisses all over his back, from his waist until his shoulders, while wet fingers begin to circle his opening. Calum sighs when one finger gets inside of him, Ashton doesn't stop with the gentle kisses, now just kissing his nape and letting his warm breath touch Calum's skin.

"I love you so much, Cal. So much." Ashton whispers close to his ear and Calum gets an overwhelmed feeling in his chest. The kisses, Ashton's fingers, the words. Calum loves Ashton so much too. More than he ever thought possible to love someone. Calum just turns his head back and look at Ashton and hopes Ashton can see all the love he feels for him in his eyes. Ashton only smiles to him and kisses him but the weird angle not allowing them to kiss for long.

Ashton focuses back on opening him up and puts one more finger in Calum. Fucking Calum with his fingers the faster he can and Calum can't hold back some noises when Ashton's fingers hit his prostate.

"Shhh baby boy, no noises." Ashton bites his shoulder playful and Calum whines. He loves to be loud for Ashton, he's used to letting everything he's feeling out with moans and pleads because he knows how much Ashton love to hear him, so being quiet is being a new kind of torture.

Ashton pushes one more fingers inside of Calum and the stretch feels so good, but what Calum really wants is Ashton's big, thick and so delicious dick. Ashton must be going crazy after being so hard without release for so long because he only waits until Calum gets used to the stretch and relaxes before taking his fingers out of the younger man and positioning himself on Calum's opening.

Ashton puts one of his arms around Calum's middle and pulls their bodies together, and when Ashton pushes himself inside of Calum, it's like they're one, connected everywhere. Calum feels the burn and the amazing feeling of being full of Ashton and can't hold the whimper that leaves his mouth.

Ashton's other arm circles Calum's middle too, the drummer's head resting in the crook of his neck and his thrusts are at a fast and passionate rhythm. Calum holds one of Ashton's hands, that are on his belly, and intertwines their fingers, biting his lips hard to not let a moan out.

Ashton love declarations on Calum's ear get lost in the middle of all the pleasure. Every time that Ashton hits Calum in the right spot, Calum whimpers more. Ashton thrusts start to get more erratic the closer he is to coming and Calum takes one of his hands to his dick, stroking himself at the same pace as Ashton's thrusts.

It doesn't take long for Calum to come again and he can't hold the loud moan that leaves his mouth, this throat hurting with the intensity of it and the lack of use for the past hours. Calum clutches around Ashton's dick and the drummer comes inside of him, groaning on his ear and pressing their bodies impossibly closer.

Ashton keeps holding Calum against him until their breaths start to come back to normal, leaving kisses on every piece of skin that his lips can reach. Calum laughs softly when one kiss tickles his neck and Ashton pinches Calum's belly, laughing when Calum's jumps at the light pain.

"We really need to sleep now, we only have... 2 hours before leaving." Ashton groans and gives one last kiss on Calum's hair.

Calum only hums agreeing and closes his eyes, he feels so comfortable in Ashton's arms, even with all the sweat and cum on them.

The last thing Calum hears before sleeping is Ashton's soft voice saying "I love you".

***

Calum wakes up with Ashton running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Come on, Cal. We are going to be late." Calum slowly opens his eyes and can't stop the smile on his face when he sees Ashton's beautiful face. He stretches his body making a silly face to the drummer and Ashton laughs, his eyes shining. Calum loves this man so much.

"Get up, lazy ass," Ashton says playful, the smile stuck in his mouth. Calum pouts at him but sits on the bed anyway.

"Here. Look, I'm an amazing boyfriend, right?" Ashton gives Calum a mug, that smells deliciously like his favorite tea. And Calum can only ask himself how he can be this fucking lucky.

Calum sips the tea and smiles gratefully at Ashton. Ashton smiles back, like always, and the only thing going through Calum's head is: I love you. I love you. I love you.

***

 

_It's like always and forever_

_I won't let a moment pass_

_And when I'm with you I feel better_

_I want all the strings_

_All the strings attached_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: [mashlum](http://mashlum.tumblr.com).


End file.
